A midnight stroll
by Draygen
Summary: Alexia and Ardeth and a little fluff. One of my mini stories for the two. Please note that these will not be posted in any particular order! rating is teen to mature... dunno what you would actually put it under


**AN: hello everyone! So here is one of the many mini stories that go along with Alexia and Ardeth. Please keep in mind that I am not posting these in any particular order. And look for part of the sequel up soon. Enjoy!**

The firelight danced I the desert night sky as drums played.

Several of the village women were covered in bells and coins that jingled and flashed as they danced to the beat.

Ardeth sat by the fire watching as one particular woman danced. The fire light cast flickering shadows on his face and an almost luminous glow on the woman.

Alexia could feel Ardeth's eyes possessively watch her as she danced, popping her hip s up and down sensually with the music.

The women she danced with clapped an smiled at her talent.

"I have heard someone say you are a true belly dancer." One of the women said without stopping her dance to Alexia.

Alexia smiled and nodded.

"No wonder you can keep up." said another with a smile.

It had taken some time but Ardeth's people were beginning to accept Alexia.

"Come!" said on of the younger women. "show us what you can do." she signaled for everyone o form a semi-circle around Alexia s the drummers started a new song.

It began slow and Alexia slowed herself a moment to just feel the music before actually dancing.

She started by snaking her arms from side to side while her hips followed in a similar motion.

As the drummers picked up the temp, Alexia followed swaying and dipping her hips.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Ardeth's hungry stare and smiled.

With a knowing smirk Alexia dipped in front of him. Coming up with a slow seductive smile.

Ardeth smirked as he watched Alexia dance. As much as he loved to watch her dance, he had other ideas.

With a shimmy and a flourish Alexia finished to applause.

Smiling she made her way over to Aretha and sat down next to him.

"You dance wonderfully." Ardeth said quietly to her as the other women started to dance again.

Alexia smiled and leaned against him.

"Glad you liked the show."

They sat in silence for a moment or two enjoying the scene around them.

After a moment Alexia nudged Ardeth and motioned away from the festivities.

"Lets go for a walk." She said, standing up and pulling Ardeth along.

As he willingly followed her, she put a little extra sway into her hips.

Leading him through the crowd, she ignored the knowing looks from some of the villagers.

They followed a path that led them to the outside of Alexia's building.

With a smirk, Alexia quickly grabbed Ardeth and pinned him between her and the wall.

She couldn't stop the cocky grin from forming on her face at his surprised expression.

Slowly she leaned in and kissed Ardeth softly on the lips, teasing his bottom lip with a little nibble.

Ardeth smiled as Alexia pulled away and dipped to kiss her back.

He groaned as Alexia pushed herself against him, noting how her body fit perfectly with his.

After a moment he quickly moved so that Alexia was pinned instead of him. He traced Alexia's face with one hand as his other roamed Alexia's side casing her to shiver with pleasure.

"I thought you wanted to go for a walk." He murmured as he nibbled on Alexia's neck causing her to squirm underneath him.

He growled as Alexia's hips grinded into him.

"We did." Alexia gasped as her hands roamed Ardeth's body.

Ardeth laughed and arched into Ardeth causing him to crash his lips against hers in a hungry kiss.

Slowly Alexia wrapped one of her legs around Ardeth and tried to spin them around.

Instead it caused the both of them to lose their balance and fall onto the ground with a thud.

Alexia burst out laughing as she tried to push Ardeth of her leg he had pinned when they fell.

"That didn't work out so well." She giggled.

Ardeth gave Alexia a confused look.

"Did you just giggle?" he asked her.

Alexia's face flushed with embarrassment.

"No!" she quickly denied.

"I think you did." Ardeth smiled. He liked Alexia's giggle.

Alexia could just see Ardeth's smile becoming slightly evil as he moved to pin Alexia underneath him.

"I don't giggle." Alexia denied trying to not squirm and laugh as Ardeth tickled her.

Ardeth ignored her and continued his search. He was now determined to make her giggle again.

Alexia jerked and let out a small squeak as Ardeth rand his hands back and forth just above her hips.

With a smirk he did it again, luring a small giggle out of Alexia.

Shocked Alexia clamped her hands over her mouth trying to capture the giggle before it escaped her. She wasn't quick enough.

Smirking Ardeth launched an attack, laughing as Alexia giggled and squirmed trying to get away from him.

This continued for several minutes until they were interrupted by a polite cough from behind.

Stopping Ardeth released Alexia and stood smiling at one of the villagers that stood staring at them both shocked and amused.

Still laughing Alexia slowly rolled into a seated position as the villager walked away with a knowing grin.

"That will be all over the village tomorrow." Alexia said before standing up. "There goes my plan."

With a chuckle Ardeth pulled Alexia over to him and gave her a kiss.

"Maybe we should take your plan inside."

Alexia nodded eagerly. With another chuckle Ardeth pulled her inside the building and to their rooms.

**AN: Just a bit of fluff… hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
